


It's all too much

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Patton is having a bad day, luckily the others know how to help with that.





	It's all too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPrince/gifts).



Sometimes it’s just too much.

Patton liked people, liked hanging around people, and liked helping people, but they could get on his nerves, and once one thing goes wrong, everything else seems to go wrong as well.

At first Patton thought it was going to be a good day, like always. But when he woke up and looked at his phone he realized he was late for work so he rushed out the door without eating breakfast or anything. 

While he was rushing off to work, running as fast as he could and weaving between people, he ran into someone else making them drop their Starbucks on the ground, he wanted to quickly apologize and go on but they just wouldn’t let him go, yelling loudly in his ear and refusing to let him pass, after fifteen minutes they finally let him pass so he could rush to work.

When he did arrive he got yelled at again by his manager who was in a bad mood and had to yell at someone. At that point Patton was already feeling a little down but he got to work anyways, plastering a smile on his face for the customers. 

Usually he had no problem with the customers, but he was a little out of it from all the yelling so he often didn’t hear what customers were saying, making them repeat themselves. Which made them angry too. Eventually a mother in her late forties snapped and was yelling at him demanding that she got her stuff for free because of the lousy service so he had to spend another fifteen minutes getting yelled at while explaining that that’s not how it works.

Needless to say Patton was having quite a bad day, but he still had stuff he needed to do so he kept on going. He got home and immediately left with the car to go grocery shopping because that needed to be done, but when he was about to grab the last milk someone else shoved him aside and grabbed it while Patton just muttered a little to himself. 

When he came to the registers with his cart the same woman cut him off and took his place while Patton again didn’t say anything to her.

While driving home someone crashed into the back of his car at a traffic light. Which immediately ruined all the groceries, and when he got out to see the damage the other person started yelling at him how it was his fault.

At this point, Patton was ready to burst into tears at any moment, when he got home and saw Roman was in a creative drift and that he made the apartment a mess he just broke down crying while leaning his back against the door.

Declan walked in on him like that and immediately was crouching in front of him, making comforting sounds and holding his arms out for a hug which Patton gladly accepted. He held Patton while using one hand to text everyone to get over there asap. Soon Roman was also standing there looking at the two of them hugging.

“What are you waiting for? We definitely don’t need a pillow fort right about now.” Declan said while running his hands through Patton’s hair. Roman nodded and collected all the blankets and pillows in the apartment and dumping them all in the living room, arranging them to make tents and piles of pillows to lay on. 

Declan was busy leading Patton over to the living room when the front door burst open with an out of breath Virgil. 

“What’s the emergency?” he said before his eyes landed on Patton, who was still softly crying into Declan's chest.

He quickly realized what’s going on and seeing that Roman had already built a nest on the couch he went to get each of their onesies.

“Hey there pat, it’s okay, everything is okay, just relax and let us take care of you.” Roman said as he sat down next to Patton, pressing play on the DVD and watching the beginning of Winnie the Poo. Patton was still sad but began paying some attention to the screen, slowly stopping with crying.

“Help me get this on him.” Virgil said as he held up Patton’s cat onesie, wearing a Toothless onesie himself. Declan and Roman nodded and guided Patton into wearing the onesie over his clothes. Before each taking their own onesie, a snake onesie for Declan and a lion onesie for Roman, and changing in different rooms. Meanwhile Virgil sat next to Patton and pulled the usually cheerful guy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Patton didn’t say anything as he curled up on Virgil’s lap, holding on tightly to his onesie.  
The door opened with a frowning Logan.

“What seems to be the issue that required me to leave work early and rush over here?” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Onesie, now.” Virgil said while looking Logan directly in the eyes. Logan nodded and went off to his own room to get his unicorn onesie. He still didn’t quite understand the situation but understood that it was important.

“Have no fear, your favorite prince is here.” Roman said with a dramatic flair as he jumped down the stairs in his lion onesie. He jumped on the couch next to Virgil, making Patton smile a little.

Declan didn’t say anything as he walked down the stairs and instead just curled up in his snake onesie on the floor in front of the couch.

“Hey pat, you wanna tell us what’s wrong?” Virgil said softly, looking over at Roman.

“It’s stupid, it shouldn’t bother me so much, I shouldn’t be bothering you guys with it.” Patton said

“Quite on the contrary,” Logan said as he joined the others, sitting on the other side of Virgil. “You can be open and honest about your feelings with us, it’s not healthy to deal with your issues all by yourself.”

Patton didn’t say anything for a moment before softly saying, “It was all just too much. I got yelled at by two strangers on the street, my boss, and multiple customers. When I went grocery shopping someone stole the last milk and cut in front of me in line. And on my way home I got rear-ended which ruined all the groceries. So now we also don’t have food.”

When he finished talking everyone just hugged him, surrounding him with warmth and love. And for once that day, things didn’t go badly, here with his friends, he could truly be happy, no matter what happened.

It’s only then that they remembered the movie, restarting it and having a Disney marathon. They ordered pizza that night and just cuddled until they fell asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend who's currently feeling sick. Hope you feel better soon. <3


End file.
